Story of Memory
by Itshu
Summary: "Huang Zi Tao" mulut Kevin bergerak begitu saja. Orang-orang yang merasa jengkel sengaja menabrakkan tubuh mereka ke Kevin. "akhirnya aku menemukanmu" lanjutnya, seraya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Mengabaikan gerutuan tak suka para pengunjung yang merasa terganggu akan kehadirannya. "Aku menemukanmu …"
1. Chapter 1

**_Sorry_**

_Kevin masih diam bergeming. Sudah tak terhitung berapa orang pengunjung yang menabrak tubuhnya karena menghalangi badan jalan masuk gereja. Sepasang matanya tak putus memandangi seorang lelaki yang duduk kursi paling belakang. Lelaki itu nampak hikmad berdoa, menautkan kedua tangannya sambil menunduk dan melafaskan kalimat yang tak dapat Kevin dengar._

_"Hey, jika kau mau masuk cepat masuk. Jangan menghalangi jalan!" seru seorang ibu gemuk yang badanya tak muat memasuki ruang selebar satu meter. Tapi Kevin berdiam mengacuhkanya. Matanya tak luruh memandang lelaki yang sangat dia kenal. Yang selalu muncul dalam mimpinya, yang telah ia cari selama ini._

_"Huang Zi Tao" mulut Kevin bergerak begitu saja. Orang-orang yang merasa jengkel sengaja menabrakkan tubuh mereka ke Kevin. "akhirnya aku menemukanmu" lanjutnya, seraya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Mengabaikan gerutuan tak suka para pengunjung yang merasa terganggu akan kehadirannya._

_Aku menemukanmu …_

_._

_._

_._

"kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu, Zi Tao?"

"kenapa, kau merasa di rugikan, Luhan?" lelaki bernama Zi Tao balik bertanya. Membuat lelaki yang sedari tadi dipandanginya mengerucutkan bibir sebal.

"_hey_, apakah salah jika seorang kakak memandangi adik kesayangannya sebelum dia kehilangan penglihatannya? Salah?" Zi Tao melotot kesal. Ingin sekali menoyor kepala Luhan jika ia dapat menjangkau sang adik yang berdiri lumayan jauh darinya.

"kau belum tentu kehilangan penglihatanmu Zi Tao, berpikirlah positif!" omel Luhan sembari bercacak pinggang.

"kemungkinan buruk itu juga bisa terjadi padaku, kau ingat? Berpikirlah realistis! Dan jangan bersikap lancang, kau lebih muda dariku!"

"baik-baik, maaf" lelaki dengan garis wajah tipis layaknya anak perempuan itu berbicara setengah menggerutu, "tapi jangan menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir seperti itu lagi! Yang harus di khawatirkan itu dirimu, bukan aku!" lanjut Luhan seraya mendekati sang kakak yang duduk di atas salah satu kursi taman rumah sakit. "kau harus berhenti mengkhawatirkanku Zi Tao …" Luhan menatap lekat-lekat sang kakak.

Zi Tao tak langsung menjawab. Memilih diam sejenak, sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sudut taman dimana sepasang burung gereja sedang asik berkicau di dahan pohon sakura yang sedang meranggas. "dengar Luhan, sebenci apapun aku terhadapmu, semarah apapun aku padamu, aku tetaplah kakakmu. Dan hingga nafasku sampai di kerongkongan pun, kau akan tetap menjadi adikku." Zi Tao masih enggan menatap sang lawan bicara. Mata _emerald_ miliknya sibuk mengikuti gerak lincah burung-burung kecil itu berpindah dari satu dahan ke dahan lainnya.

"seorang kakak yang jahat sekalipun terkadang mengkhawatirkan adiknya. Apakah dia baik-baik saja, apa yang tengah dilakukannya? Sekalipun hanya pemikiran kecil, seorang kakak pasti memikirkan adiknya. Begitu pula aku. Sekalipun aku jahat padamu, sering kali menyakitimu, hingga ajal menjemput pun aku akan tetap mengkhawatirkanmu." Zi Tao menatap sang adik yang sudah memandanginya dari tadi. "karena kau adikku, Luhan. Maka aku akan selalu mengkhawatirkanmu sekalipun aku sangat membencimu." Lelaki bermata unik itu memamerkan senyuman tipis.

"omong kosong" ucap Luhan tajam. "kau bahkan tidak pernah berhenti mengkhawatirkanku satu menit pun. Lantas bagaimana caramu untuk menyakitiku? Dan apa tadi? Membenciku? Jangan bercanda Zi Tao, kau tidak pernah membenciku sekalipun aku merusak foto kesayanganmu."

Zi Tao terkekeh kecil. Bangkit dari tempat duduknya, seraya menghela nafas panjang. "ada banyak waktu dimana aku merasa sangat membencimu dan menyakitimu tanpa kau sadari, adikku," Zi Tao melebarkan senyumannya. "sudahlah, aku ingin pergi jalan-jalan"

"tunggu, kau tidak boleh pergi sendiri! Matamu …" Luhan tak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya. "sudah kukatakan berapa kali padamu? Aku masih bisa melihat. Belum buta!" sungut Zi Tao kesal.

.

.

.

Lelaki bermata _emerald_ itu tersenyum kecil. Lucu sekali mendapati seorang remaja—yang menurutnya—seumuran dirinyanya berdiri di belakang rombongan siswa taman kanak-kanak yang sedang memandangi kandang lemur di sebuah kebun binatang yang di dominan para anak-anak kecil dan orang dewasa. Ia berdiri tepat di samping lelaki itu. Melihatnya sekilas, lalu mengalihkan pandangan dan membidik seekor lemur menggunakan kameranya.

"kau menyukai mereka?" tanya Zi Tao. Memandang lelaki seumurannya, yang masih hikmad memandangi tingkah polah hewan-hewan mamalia yang asik bercengkrama dalam kandang di hadapan mereka. Lelaki itu menoleh, mendapati Zi Tao yang kembali mengambil foto seekor lemur yang sedang makan.

"tidak, tapi mereka menarik. Kau menyukai mereka?" lelaki tersebut balik bertanya. Zi Tao mengangguk beberapa kali sembari tersenyum. "aku menyukai semua hewan mamalia kecil seperti mereka" jawabnya sambil kembali mengambil gambar.

"sendiri?" Zi Tao bertanya sembari memandangi hasil jepretannya.

"yah, begitulah" jawab lelaki tersebut seraya mengikuti Zi Tao yang berpindah ke kandang tupai terbang.

"kau penyuka hewan?" lelaki bermata _emerald_ itu menatap lawan bicaranya sejenak. "tidak" jawab sang lawan bicara singkat.

"lalu kenapa ke sini?" Zi Tao tertawa kecil.

"ibuku memaksaku keluar rumah. 'beradaptasi,' dia bilang. Tapi sial, aku tidak memiliki teman dan tidak mengenali tempat beradaptasiku sehingga terdampar di sini" kata lelaki itu sembari membaca info kecil mengenai hewan pengerat di hadapannya.

"oh ya? Kenapa bisa begitu?" Zi Tao mulai memperhatikan si lawan bicara.

"satu-satunya tempat yang kuingat setelah lama meninggalkan Jepang hanya di sini. Jadi yah … seperti itu lah" remaja itu mengangkat kedua bahunya tinggi-tinggi. Antara malas menjelaskan alasannya, dan bingung mengutarakan perasaannya.

"mau kutemani?" tawar Zi Tao. Tersenyum bersahabat, sambil sedikit memiringkan kepala. "aku bisa mengajakmu ke beberapa tempat yang sedikit lebih bagus dari pada di sini," lanjutnya, beralih tersenyum sinis.

"tentu," jawab lelaki tersebut seraya tersenyum kecil. "namaku Kevin Wu" ucapnya sembari mengulurkan tangan.

"panggil aku … Edison" Zi Tao menjabat tangan Kevin sejenak. "kau orang ingris?" selidiknya. Memandang dengan mata menyipit, sekaligus memperhatikan penampilan lelaki di hadapannya yang tak nampak seperti lelaki Jepang pada umumnya. Kevin menggeleng cepat. "aku berasal dari Perancis" lelaki itu menunjuk mata kelabunya, "sama seperti ibuku." lanjutnya.

Zi Tao membulatkan mata. "kau berasal dari Perancis? Wah! Ibuku juga keturunan Perancis. Kau tinggal di mana?" tanya Zi Tao, saat keduanya berjalan menuju kandang hewan malam.

"_Marseille_" jawab Kevin mantap. "dari siapa kau mendapatkan mata seperti itu?" lanjutnya, seraya menunjuk bola mata Zi Tao yang tak biasa di miliki orang Asia pada umumnya.

"sama sepertimu. Dari ibuku, dia keturunan Inggris" tutur Zi Tao, sembari mengangkat kameranya dan mengambil gambar seekor kuskus.

"apa ayahmu orang China?" ucap Kevin dan Zi Tao bersamaan. Keduanya tersenyum.

"kau dulu," ujar Kevin mempersilakan. "ya, ayah kandungku orang China. Tapi aku belum pernah menginjakkan kaki di China, sejak kecil aku di sini. Di Jepang. Kau sendiri?"

"yah, ayah tiriku orang China. Jadi sekarang aku menyandang nama marganya. Ayah kandungku orang Korea. Aku lahir di Kanada, sempat tinggal di sini hingga usiaku tujuh tahun, lalu pindah ke Prancis. Dan sekarang, aku kembali ke sini."

_._

_._

_._

_Seperti anak gadis …_

Batin Kevin sambil memandangi Zi Tao.

Kini lelaki bermata _emerald_ itu tengah asik menikmati pemandangan Tropical Land dari dalam bianglala raksasa yang sedang di naikinya. Sesekali mengambil gambar yang menurutnya indah, atau hanya diam memperhatikan pemandangan taman hiburan tersebut dari balik jendela. Usai berjalan-jalan di kebun binatang, Zi Tao langsung membawa Kevin menuju Tropical Land yang menjadi tempat kesukaanya. Mengajak teman barunya itu menaiki beberapa wahana dan menemaninya mengambil gambar.

Kevin hanya menurut saja, _toh_ dia memang memiliki waktu luang dan cukup terbantu dengan keberadaan Zi Tao yang bisa di jadikan sebagai pemandu sekaligus teman bicara.

"kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Zi Tao ketika sadar tengah diperhatikan. Kevin tertawa.

"lucu saja" ucapnya jujur. Tertawa kecil sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal. Zi Tao menyipitkan mata. "apa yang lucu?" tanyanya heran.

"_umh_ … jarang saja ada lelaki yang mau mengajak teman laki-lakinya menaiki bianglala" tuturnya sembari menahan tawa.

Kevin dapat melihat raut wajah Zi Tao yang berubah, namun lelaki itu tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis dan kembali memandang ke luar jendela.

Zi Tao masih saja diam mengatupkan bibir tipisnya hingga mereka turun dari bianglala. Kevin merasa bersalah, 'apakah aku salah bicara? Apakah dia sakit hati?' pertanyaan itu mulai berkecamuk dalam benak lelaki bermata kelabu tersebut.

"Edison-_san_ …" panggilnya, sembari menarik lengan Zi Tao perlahan.

Berbagai emosi berkelebat dalam mata _emerald_ itu, tapi Kevin tidak dapat mengartikannya. Ia hanya bisa memandangnya dan berkata, "maaf … aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu."

Zi Tao tersenyum canggung. "tidak apa-apa, aku tahu kau tidak bermaksud seperti itu." ucapnya dengan suara lirih. "maaf, aku harus segera pergi. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku …" Zi Tao melepaskan pegangan tangan Kevin seraya membungkuk hormat, dia tersenyum sekilas sebelum akhirnya berlari meninggalkan Kevin.

"bukankah aku yang harusnya berterima kasih?"

Tanya Kevin pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap nanar lampu merah itu. Sudah lima jam berlalu dan operasi masih berlangsung. Ia mendongakkan kepala hingga kedua mata kelabunya menatap jelas langit-langit rumah sakit yang berwarna putih. Pikirannya melayang ke saat sebelum Zi Tao akan melakukan operasi.

Setelah melakukan sedikit pemeriksaan menjelang operasi, Luhan segera menarik Zi Tao menuju kamar dimana Ayah dan Neneknya sudah menunggu. Namun sebelum tangan kanannya menyentuh gagang pintu ruangan kamar sang kakak, ia mendengar sebuah pekikan yang membuat tubuhnya langsung membeku di tempat.

"tapi ibu, Zi Tao bukan anakku!" suara Ayahnya terdengar tak menyenangkan.

"tapi bukan berarti kau bisa memperlakukannya sesuka hatimu … apa kau tidak melihat betapa Luhan menyayanginya? Kita masih memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk mencari donatur jantung Luhan yang baru," Luhan terdiam. Sejenak ia merasa linglung. Zi Tao bukan kakak kandungnya? Dan ayahnya menginginkan Zi Tao menjadi donatur jantung untuknya? Tanpa sadar Luhan menajamkan pendengaran. Mengabaikan Zi Tao yang menarik-narik pergelangan tangannya agar segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"aku ingin dia mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal karena membuat Luhan kehilangan Ibunya!"

"Joongmyeon! Tidakkah kau sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan pada keluarga Zi Tao!" Luhan dapat mendengar suara neneknya yang meninggi. "Bahkan setelah membunuh Ayahnya, membohongi Ibunya, dan merampas perusahaan keluarganya! Dan kau masih menganggapnya sebagai penyebab kematian Xia Lee?! apakah kau tidak memiliki hati nurani?!" seketika tubuh Luhan gemetar hebat. Ayahnya seorang pembunuh dan penipu?!

"aku tidak peduli!" Zi Tao langsung menarik Luhan meninggalkan kamarnya. Sayu-sayu Luhan dapat mendengar teriakan tertahan sang ayah yang bersikeras membuat Zi Tao mendonorkan jantungnya untuk Luhan.

Tanpa lelaki itu sadari, setetes air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara Ayah dan kakaknya?

Luhan terdiam, menatap lurus pemandangan taman rumah sakit yang sepi karena malam mulai menjelang. Samar-samar, ia dapat melihat wajah Zi Tao yang sedih, namun ia tersenyum dan membelai wajah Luhan dengan tangannya yang dingin.

"maafkan aku …" ucap Zi Tao lirih. "kupikir akan jauh lebih baik jika kau tidak mengetahuinya hingga aku mati nanti" lanjutnya sembari menunggingkan senyum—getir.

Nafas Luhan tersedat. Tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa orang yang telah menemaninya selama bertahun-tahun itu bukanlah kakak kandungnya. "sejak kapan kau mengetahuinya?" Luhan bertanya sembari menghapus lelehan air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"saat ulang tahunmu yang 12" tutur Zi Tao.

"tapi bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?! Kita lahir di waktu yang sama! Bahkan golongan kita sama! Ayah pasti berbohong! Iyakan Zi Tao? Ayah berbohong, Zi Tao …"

"kita tidak lahir di saat yang sama Luhan" lirih Zi Tao nyaris tak terdengar. "Kau terlahir setahun sesudahku, nenek pernah mengatakannya padaku."

"tapi … golongan darah kita …"

"itu tidak dapat membuktikan jika kau adik kandungku, Luhan," Zi Tao menghapus air matanya hingga kering. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "anggap saja kau tidak pernah mendengarnya"

"b-bagaimana bisa?!"

"aku tidak ingin terjadi masalah,"

"t-tapi …"

"sudahlah Luhan, apapun yang terjadi kau akan tetap menjadi adikku" Zi Tao menempelkan bibirnya yang dingin ke pipi Luhan sejenak. "Tao…" belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataanya, seorang perawat memanggil nama Zi Tao untuk segera melakukan persiapan operasi.

Sekarang Luhan duduk menunggu dengan tegang. Ia memandangi sekeliling ruangan. Neneknya terlihat membaca do'a hikmad. Luhan tidak tahu neneknya itu berdo'a demi keselamatan Zi Tao pribadi ataukah sama seperti ayahnya yang hanya khawatir kalau saja terjadi 'sesuatu' pada calon pendonatur jantung bagi anaknya itu.

Tak jauh dari pintu operasi, terlihat seorang lelaki yang Luhan kenal sebagai guru melukis di sekolahnya. Guru muda bernama Yi-Xing itu nampak begitu camas, dia berulang kali berjalan mondar-mandir dan tak henti-hentinya meremas jemari tangannya. Terlihat kalut, seolah-olah Zi Tao anak kandung kesayangannya yang tengah berada dalam kondisi kritis dan siap mati.

Yah, bisa saja hal paling buruk itu terjadi. Tetapi mendengar pemberitaan dari perawat, sejauh ini perkembangan yang di berikan cukup positif. Setidaknya lelaki itu bisa sedikit tenang.

Luhan menoleh ke kanan. Tak jauh darinya, duduk tiga orang lelaki yang ia kenal sebagai teman dekat Zi Tao. Seorang lelaki yang terlihat paling muda merupakan teman sekelas kakaknya. Luhan cukup mengenalnya, namanya Byun Baekhyun. Remaja keturunan Korea yang menjadi bintang sekolah akan kecerdasannya. Lelaki pendiam dan jarang bergaul, tetapi akan berubah berisik dan bawel jika Zi Tao sudah berada di dekatnya. Di sampingnya duduk Do Kyungsoo. Kakak kelasnya yang merupakan senior dari Zi Tao di eskul fotografer sekolahnya. Lelaki yang di kenal tenang itu pun nampak begitu cemas, berulang kali memandang jam tangan, berdecak kesal, lalu menghela nafas panjang yang terdengar begitu berat.

Yang terakhir adalah Kim Jongin. Teman sekelasnya. Terkenal sebagai siswa paling liar di tempat dia dan kakaknya bersekolah, sangat sering membuat masalah, juga sangat suka berkelahi. Anak pemilik sekolah yang terkenal tak tahu tatakrama dan sopan santun, tidak tahu malu, dan seorang kapten tim basket yang membuat nama sekolahnya terkenal hingga tingkat nasional.

Luhan agak heran melihatnya berada di sini. Mereka memang berteman, tapi Luhan tidak pernah berpikir sedikit pun jika orang macam Jongin mau menunggu operasi yang berlangsung lama tersebut.

Luhan kembali mendongak menatap langit-langit rumah sakit.

Berapa lama lagi?

Apa Zi Tao akan baik-baik saja?

Semoga Zi Tao selamat.

Semoga Zi Tao tidak kehilangan penglihatannya.

Semoga Zi Tao tidak menjadi donaturnya.

Semoga Zi Tao …

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar derap langkah kaki memasuki ruang tunggu. Para dokter dan perawat yang baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi tersebut melangkah sembari melepas masker yang memutupi wajah mereka masing-masing. Guru Zi Tao langsung menyerbu ke arah seorang dokter diikuti Luhan dan teman-teman Zi Tao yang lainnya. Ayahnya masih terduduk di kursi, sementara neneknya menatap dengan tatapan yang tak dapat di tebak.

"operasinya berjalan dengan baik" dokter tersebut menenangkan orang-orang yang mengerubunginya. "tetapi penglihatan Zi Tao tidak dapat di pulihkan. Maaf"

.

.

.

.

"Zi Tao!"

Zi Tao mendengar seruan Jongin sebelum dirinya mendarat di lantai dan kepalanya membentur sesuatu yang keras. Sesuatu yang berat menindih tubuhnya. Ia tidak dapat berbicara dan hampir tidak bisa bernapas.

"Zi Tao! Zi Tao kau baik-baik saja? hey, apa kau buta!"

Zi Tao mendengar suara Jongin yang cemas, tetapi ia tidak bisa menjawab. Ia sudah dapat bernafas dengan baik sekarang, namun satu hal yang membuatnya heran, kenapa sahabatnya itu meneriakinya buta? Bukankah dia memang buta?

"maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja, sungguh. Maaf!" terdengar suara lagi. Suara asing. Kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih cemas lagi, "kau baik-baik saja, tuan?"

Zi Tao berusaha duduk. "Zi Tao, apa ada yang sakit?! Jawab Zi Tao … Zi Tao?"

"tanganku …" ucap Zi Tao ketika merasa sakit yang mulai menyerang tangan kanannya.

"oh lord! Lihat perbuatanmu!"

"aku sungguh tidak sengaja! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!"

Zi Tao tak mengetahui apa yang terjadi di hadapannya. Ia hanya mendengar Jongin yang terus mengumpat dan suara asing yang terus-menerus meminta maaf. "Kai …" panggilnya sambil menahan sakit. Tangan kanannya terasa seperti di tusuk-tusuk.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terasa melayang ke atas. "Kai!" Zi Tao berteriak kaget.

"hey apa yang kau lakukan?!"

.

.

.

Terdapat banyak Typo?

Ada kejanggalan?

Nan Mianhamida~ m(_ _)m

Next? ._.)?


	2. Chapter 2

**See you Again**

.

.

-Story before-

.

_"Zi Tao!"_

_Zi Tao mendengar seruan Jongin sebelum dirinya mendarat di lantai dan kepalanya membentur sesuatu yang keras. Sesuatu yang berat menindih tubuhnya. Ia tidak dapat berbicara dan hampir tidak bisa bernapas._

_"Zi Tao! Zi Tao kau baik-baik saja? hey, apa kau buta!"_

_Zi Tao mendengar suara Jongin yang cemas, tetapi ia tidak bisa menjawab. Ia sudah dapat bernafas dengan baik sekarang, namun satu hal yang membuatnya heran, kenapa sahabatnya itu meneriakinya buta? Bukankah dia memang buta?_

_"maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja, sungguh. Maaf!" terdengar suara lagi. Suara asing. Kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih cemas lagi, "kau baik-baik saja, tuan?"_

_Zi Tao berusaha duduk. "Zi Tao, apa ada yang sakit?! Jawab Zi Tao … Zi Tao?"_

_"tanganku …" ucap Zi Tao ketika merasa sakit yang mulai menyerang tangan kanannya._

_"oh lord! Lihat perbuatanmu!"_

_"aku sungguh tidak sengaja! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!"_

_Zi Tao tak mengetahui apa yang terjadi di hadapannya. Ia hanya mendengar Jongin yang terus mengumpat dan suara asing yang terus-menerus meminta maaf. "Kai …" panggilnya sambil menahan sakit. Tangan kanannya terasa seperti di tusuk-tusuk._

_Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terasa melayang ke atas. "Kai!" Zi Tao berteriak kaget._

_"hey apa yang kau lakukan?!"_

_**Title : Story of Memory**_

_**Genre : (now) Brothership, and Friendship.**_

_**Rate : K-T**_

_**Author : Itshu**_

_**Cash : Huang Zi Tao, Kris Wu, Luhan (Kim Luhan), Kim Jongin (Kai), Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Kim Jeonmyeon (Suho), and Yi Xing (Lay).**_

_**Note : di chap sebelumnya Luhan bermarga Huang, maaf itu salah. Marga dia Kim, sama kaya Jeonmyeon :v maaf ne, Itshu lupa.**_

_**Okay … Happy Reading~ :)**_

.

.

Zi Tao benar-benar tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Tangannya yang masih sedikit sakit sudah di obati. Dokter yang baru saja mengobatinya berkata jika tangannya terkilir, dan dia tidak dapat menggunakannya hingga beberapa minggu kedepan.

"kau sudah lebih baik?" suara yang terdengar bersamaan dengan tepukan perlahan di pundaknya membuat Zi Tao kembali tersadar dari lamunannya.

"ya, sudah tidak sesakit tadi" jawabnya.

"baguslah, kita bisa pulang sekarang?"

"ya" Zi Tao mengangguk. Ia dapat mendenar helaan nafas panjang Jongin yang terdengar berat. "kau, kau juga boleh pergi. Kau sudah cukup bertanggung jawab," terdengar Jongin berbicara dengan seseorang. Zi Tao menajamkan pendengaran. Tidak ada jawaban apapun.

"ayo Zi Tao," Jongin meraih tangan kiri Zi Tao seraya membimbingnya berjalan.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Kai?" tanya Zi Tao.

"saat di tangga ada orang bodoh yang terjatuh dan menubrukmu." Jelas Jongin kesal. "_Ck_, seperti tidak punya mata saja" terdengar gerutuan dari sahabatnya.

"apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"kenapa malah menanyakan keadaanya! Kau yang jadi korban di sini, dasar bodoh! Awas tangga turun," ucap Jongin memberi tahu. Zi Tao mengangguk paham seraya melangkahkan kakinya turun dengan perlahan.

"apa kita baru dari klinik?" tanya Zi Tao sembari berjalan. "ya, rumah sakit terlalu jauh" jawab Jongin.

"kita pulang saja _okay_? Lagi pula kita sudah terlambat," Jongin memandangi jam tangannya.

"terlambat?" Zi Tao langsung menghentikan langkah seraya merogoh arloji di sakunya, ia merabanya, menyentuh jarum penunjuk angka untuk mengetahui sekarang pukul berapa.

"jangan berbohong! Sekarang masih pukul tujuh!" Zi Tao tersungut-sungut kesal.

"sudahlah, tanganmu sedang terkilir _kan_!? Lebih baik kita pulang saja, aku ingin tidur!"

"ya sudah kau pulanglah, aku akan ke toko sendirian" ucap Zi Tao sambil menyiapkan tongkat miliknya dengan sebelah tangan.

"mana bisa!" Jongin langsung menahan tongkat Zi Tao.

"aku bisa! Katakan, ini di mana?"

"kalau kau tersesat bagaimana! Lagipula bagaimana caramu mencari buku?!"

"aku buta, tapi tidak bodoh! Aku hafal jalannya, dan kau tahu itu. Dan aku juga bisa meminta tolong pada Takano untuk mencari buku yang kuinginkan. Jadi, sekarang, cepat katakan ini di mana!?"

"_oh lord_, ini sudah malam Zi Tao!"

"siang dan malam tak ada bedanya untukku Kim Jongin …"

"Sudahlah, kuantar saja, _okay_?"

"_ck_, dasar tidak punya pendirian!" omel Zi Tao.

"aku bukan tidak punya pendirian! Aku khawatir!"

Dan usai mengatakannya, Jongin kembali membimbing langkah Zi Tao melewati jalan. Sebenarnya bisa saja Zi Tao melakukannya sendiri, karena di sepanjang jalan besar di Tokyo tersedia jalan untuk orang buta. Namun begitulah Jongin, _over protective_. Semenjak penglihatannya menghilang dua tahun yang lalu, Jongin lah yang selalu berada di sampingnya selain Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Yi Xing _Sensei_. Menemaninya berjalan-jalan, membacakannya buku, hingga mengantarnya ke klub orang buta yang dilakukannya tiap dua minggu sekali.

.

.

"sampai, ingat ada tangga bukan?" Jongin kembali mengingatkan Zi Tao ketika akan memasuki toko buku.

"aku tahu Kai …" ujar Zi Tao lembut.

"selamat Datang … ah apa kabar Tao-_san_? Hooh … kenapa tanganmu!?" terdengar suara pekikan dari pelayan toko. Zi Tao tersenyum.

"hanya terkilir Takana-_san_," ujar Zi Tao tanpa ragu. Karena dia hafal betul jika Takana lah yang bertugas menyapa pelanggan di pintu masuk. Namun sayang, kali ini dia salah. "dia Takano, Zi Tao …" Jongin berbisik.

"_heeh_? Benarkah? Kau Takano?"

"ahahaha … _aniki_ sedang sibuk, jadi tidak bekerja untuk sementara waktu."

"_aaa_ … maafkan aku …" Zi Tao membungkuk minta maaf.

"tak apa-apa …"

"suara kalian mirip, apa wajah kalian juga serupa?" Tanya Zi Tao tersenyum.

"tidak, wajah _aniki_ lebih tampan!" ujar Takano memberitahu.

"begitu ya? Benarkah itu Jongin?" Zi Tao menyenggol Jongin yang masih memegangi tangannya. Lelaki itu memandangi lelaki di hadapannya.

"ya, dia memang tak lebih tampan dari kakaknya," ucapnya seolah mencibir. "dia … terkesan cantik, _hey_ umurmu lebih tua dariku bukan? kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

Mendengar ucapan Jongin, wajah lelaki asli Jepang itu langsung memerah padam. Zi Tao mencubit pergelangan sahabatnya kesal. Rajin sekali lelaki berkulit tan itu menggoda para lelaki berwajah cantik! Gerutunya dalam hati.

"sakit Zi Tao!" kesal Jongin tak terima.

"demi tuhan Kim Jongin!" tutur Zi Tao kesal. "kuharap kau tidak tersinggung dengan ucapan sahabatku ini Takano-_san_" ucap Zi Tao lirih.

"t-tidak apa-apa Tao-_san_,"

"tentu saja, kau kan memang cantik! Kau manis sekali …" Jongin menggerling jahil. Membuat lelaki di hadapan Zi Tao kembali memerah padam.

"Jongin!" Zi Tao memekik tertahan. Kesal sekali akan tingkah sahabatnya yang satu itu. Kalau saja ia sedang tak berada di tempat yang dilarang berisik, ia pasti sudah meneriaki sahabatnya habis-habisan.

"ya ya ya, baiklah … maaf," lelaki tampan itu pun langsung menggiring sahabatnya ke rak buku novel meninggalkan sang pelayan toko yang membungkuk menutupi raut wajahnya.

"tak punyakah kau hobi yang lebih baik?!" gerutu Zi Tao.

"kenapa? Dia memang cantik, pantas dipuji!"

"lalu untuk apa menanyakan soal kekasihnya?"

"aku hanya ingin tahu lelaki cantik macam dia sudah memiliki kekasih atau tidak."

"pembohong," cibir Zi Tao.

"_aish_ … sudahlah, novel apa yang kemarin ingin kau beli?"

.

.

Zi Tao meraba buku _braille_ di hadapannya dengan perlahan. Membaca kata demi kata yang terangkai pada lembaran tebal buku khusus itu dengan hikmad. Ia sungguh bersyukur memiliki teman-teman yang baik seperti Jongin, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo. Di tengah kesibukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, ketiga sahabatnya itu masih memperhatikannya dengan baik. Jongin yang setia mengantarnya kemanapun ia mau, Baekhyun yang dengan senang hati menerjemahkan berbagai macam buku novel kedalam huruf _braille_, sampai Kyungsoo yang setia menceritakan pemandangan langit di sore hari yang dulu sering ia pandangi.

"Zi Tao …" terdengar sebuah panggilan dari balik badannya.

"_hum_? Kenapa?" Tanya Zi Tao seraya memalingkan tubuhnya ke arah suara Luhan berasal.

"_hey_, kenapa tanganmu? Siapa yang melukaimu!" Luhan menatap luka sang kakak serius.

"ini bukan masalah besar, hanya sedikit terkilir. Tadi ada orang yang tak sengaja menabrakku." Jelas Zi Tao mencoba menenangkan.

"_oh_ Zi Tao … sudah kukatakan berapa kali, jangan pergi seorang diri …" Luhan menyentuh tangan sang kakak perlahan.

"aku tidak pergi sendiri kau tahu? Kai bersamaku tadi."

"_huh_! Dia ceroboh sekali sampai kau terluka!"

"_hey_, jangan menyalahkannya! Dia juga khawatir padaku. Itu kecelakaan."

"kurasa kau harus memiliki _body guard_"

"Kai, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Yi Xing Sensei, ada empat _body guard_ untukku ditambah dirimu, untuk apa aku memiliki _body guard_?!"

"mereka itu …"

"Luhan …"

"baiklah, baik …" Luhan mengalah. Sejenak lelaki berwajah cantik itu memandangi Zi Tao, memperhatikan matanya. Mata itu, mata emerald yang selalu bersinar meski telah kehilangan pendarnya, entah mengapa mata itu selalu menarik perhatian Luhan. Cantik, mirip sekali dengan mata mendiang ibunya.

Luhan terdiam memandangi wajah kakaknya. Heran sekali akan wajahnya yang malah memiliki kemiripan dengan wajah ibundanya yang bahkan belum pernah ia temui secara langsung.

"Luhan?" panggil Zi Tao. "boleh aku menyentuh wajahmu?"

"lagi?" Luhan menaikkan alisnya, "kenapa tiap malam kau selalu meraba wajahku _sih_?"

"kau hobi sekali bertanya _sih_?" Zi Tao balik bertanya.

"ayolah adik kecil … apa aku harus mengejarmu terlebih dahulu?"

"adik kecil?!"

"ayolah sini …" Zi Tao mencoba menggapai-gapai Luhan.

"baiklah …" Luhan mengalah, menangkap tangan Zi Tao yang masih belum dapat menggapai wajahnya. Di arahkan kedua tangan kakaknya menangkap wajahnya. Luhan diam, membiarkan tangan Zi Tao merayapi wajahnya. Menelusuri lekuk wajahnya, seolah menggambarkan rupa adiknya dalam imajinasinya.

"kau pasti makin tampan ya?" ucap Zi Tao usai memegangi wajah Luhan.

"kenapa kau selalu memegang wajahku tiap malam?"

"menurutmu kenapa?"

"_hey_!"

Zi Tao tertawa kecil. Paham benar jika Luhan sudah berang akan kelakukannya yang suka balik bertanya. "aku ini tak bisa melihat. Aku takut jika aku lupa bagaimana rupamu. Jadi beginilah caraku melihatmu sekarang,"

"aku bahkan lupa wajahku sendiri. Bagaimana rupaku? Apa aku bertambah tampan sepertimu?" Zi Tao bertanya dengna nada bercanda. Sementara Luhan terdiam mematung karena ucapan kakaknya.

"_hey_ ayolah … jawab …"

"kau tidak tampan …" Luhan menatap wajah Zi Tao lekat. "kau …" perlahan jemari tangannya menyentuh permukaan wajah Zi Tao lembut.

"kau mirip Mama, cantik. Kau … cantik." Setetes airmata jatuh bergulir membasahi pipi Luhan.

.

.

-_another side_-

.

.

"_heh_ Kris, kenapa wajahmu itu?!" Tanya Chanyeol seraya menyenggol bahu sahabatnya.

"_oh_ diamlah Chanyeol, aku pusing!" Kris meninggikan suaranya.

"_heh_, kau sedang datang bulan?"

"serius Park Chanyeol!"

"_ish_, repot sekali berurusan denganmu di akhir bulan. Kau punya makanan?" lelaki blasteran Korea-Jepang itu mulai mencari-cari makanan ke dapur sabahatnya yang terbilang luas.

Sementara Chanyeol menggeledah ruang persediaan makanannya, Kris menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Merebahkan tubuh jangkungnya seraya menutupi matanya dengan punggung tangan.

"_hey_, dimana kau menyembunyikan stik-stik pocky itu?!" teriak Chanyeol dari dapur.

"cari sendiri!"

"_ah_, _hey_! Kau menghabiskan yang rasa coklat?!"

"bisa diam Park Chanyeol?!"

"_oh_ baiklah … kurasa strobery tidaklah buruk," Dengan setengah hati lelaki berambut coklat kepirangan itu membuka bungkus stik rasa strobery itu dan memasukkan salah satunya kedalam mulut.

"kenapa kau seperti gadis datang bulan Kris?"

"bisa berhenti mengucapkan hal itu?"

"apa? Wajahmu memang begitu!" Chanyeol menunjuk wajah sahabatnya dengan stik pocky yang berada di tangannya.

"aku mematahkan tangan seseorang!"

"lalu? Apa kau di tuntut?"

"dia orang buta!"

"apa tuntutannya besar?!"

"ini bukan soal tuntutan Chanyeol …" geram Kris kesal.

"lalu? Dimana letak masalahnya?"

"dia lelaki itu!"

"lelaki itu apa?"

"lelaki itu …"

"lelaki yang berhutang padamu?"

"lelaki yang menemaniku ke Tropical Land!"

"_oh_," Chanyeol menjawab acuh seraya melangkahkan kaki ke kursi santainya.

"_hey_!"

"seriuslah … ini sudah dua tahun, apa yang kau harapkan darinya? Mengingatmu? Atau menyukaimu?! Ayolah … kau bahkan hanya bersamanya beberapa menit."

"tapi … aku merasa perlu mengenalnya."

"lalu? Sudahlah, ketimbang membahas itu lebih baik kerjakan tugasmu!"

Kris memberengut, berdecak kesal seraya bangkit dari tidurnya. Di tatapnya tumpukan-tumpukan komik di hadapannya, ada dua tumpukan yang komik yang belum ia baca. Matanya mendadak masam, membaca satu dua komik mungkin menyenangkan. Tapi membaca satu dua gunung komik sangatlah membosankan.

Perlahan dilangkahkan kakinya menuju meja kerja, memulai aktifitasnya mengecek komik-komik.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin sendirian di sini?" Luhan kembali menayakan hal yang sama itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Zi Tao tersenyum sembari menggelengkan kepalanya dengan raut wajah sebal. Kenapa semua orang berlebihan menjaga dirinya sih?

"Luhan, ini bukan pertama kalinya kau meninggalkanku sendiri. Sudahlah bergegas, kau mau terlambat sekolah?" Zi Tao mendorong-dorong adiknya yang masih berada dalam jangkauannya.

"tapi kau pernah- _ah_, _hey_ tuan … bisakah kau menolongku?" Luhan mengajak bicara seorang lelaki yang berdiri di samping Zi Tao. Lelaki itu menoleh, menatap Luhan dan Zi Tao secara bergantian.

"ya?" lelaki itu memiringkan kepala.

"kakakku tidak dapat melihat, dan tangan kanannya tengah terluka. Bisakah kau menolongnya menaiki bus? Aku takut dia salah memasuki bus atau sampai terhimpit sesama penumpang."

"bus apa yang akan kakakmu naiki?"

"B-2, kupercayakan dia padamu tuan tinggi. Terima kasih, dan Zi Tao … sampai jumpa~" Luhan mencium pipi Zi Tao sekilas kemudian berlari meninggalkan halte. Zi Tao tersenyum kecil akan tingkah adiknya yang tak kunjung berubah.

"maaf jika adikku menyulitkanmu tuan tinggi," Zi Tao berbicara tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"itu bukan masalah untukku. Aku sedang tidak dalam kondisi terburu-buru, dan kita satu arah. Kemana kau akan pergi?"

"Taman Yoyogi" Zi Tao menjawab singkat. "apa kau baru berbelanja tuan?" Zi Tao menebak-nebak.

"_he_? Darimana kau tahu?!" lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu membelalakkan mata terkejut. Buru-buru ia duduk di samping Zi Tao sembari menatapnya lekat-lekat. Lelaki itu mulai memperhatikan, kemudian ia mengibaskan tangannya di depan Zi Tao, mencoba memastikan jika lelaki di sampingnya memanglah seorang tuna netra.

"aku mencium bau belanjaanmu," ucap Zi Tao santai.

"bau?" lelaki itu terheran-heran. "bagaimana bisa?!"

Zi Tao tersenyum, "ketika kau kehilangan salah satu panca indra yang kau miliki, panca indra yang lain akan menjadi lebih tajam. Dan hal itulah yang terjadi padaku."

Lelaki asing itu terdiam.

"bus-nya tiba, ayo …"

Zi Tao mengikuti lelaki asing yang menuntunnya memasuki bus. Ia menurut saja ketika didudukkan di salah satu kursi yang ada. Zi Tao melipat tongkat miliknya kemudian memasukkan kedalam saku mantelnya.

"jika boleh aku bertanya, bagaimana bisa kau kehilangan … penglihatanmu? Apakah sebuah kecelakaan?"

"tidak … bukan kecelakaan," Zi Tao tersenyum tipis. "aku terkena kanker otak. Penglihatanku sudah menurun sejak lima tahun yang lalu, dan hilang setelah operasi otak dua tahun yang lalu. Dan beginilah aku sekarang."

"kau pasti merasa sangat sedih, aku turut berduka atas penglihatanmu." lelaki asing itu kembali berujar.

Zi Tao tersenyum kecil. "tidak juga," jawabnya lirih. "Aku justru merasa beruntung." Lelaki bermata emerald itu melanjutkan, sehingga membuat lawan bicaranya keheranan.

"beruntung?!"

"ya, karena dengan begini aku tak perlu melihat orang-orang yang kubenci. Aku tak perlu merasa iri akan penampilan seseorang, dan aku juga tak perlu melihat senyuman adikku."

"adikmu yang tadi? Kau membencinya?!"

"ya"

"kenapa?!"

"karena ayahnya"

"ayahnya berarti ayahmu juga, bukan? Bagaimana bisa kau membenci orangtuamu sendiri?"

"ayahnya bukan ayahku. Kami berbeda orang tua, bahkan kami tak memiliki ikatan persaudaraan apapun. Terlebih dia akan merampas kehidupanku."

"apa maksudmu?"

"aku terkena kanker otak sejak usia sebelas tahun, dan dokter mengatakan jika aku hanya mampu bertahan selama lima tahun. Dua tahun kemudian penyakit itu semakin berkembang hingga mengganggu penglihatanku, dan bersamaan dengan itu, adikku diketahui memiliki kelainan jantung dan disarankan mencari donatur jika kondisinya memburuk secara tiba-tiba. Kau tahu tuan siapa yang terpilih menjadi donaturnya?"

Zi Tao memberi jeda yang cukup dramatis. "aku." Zi Tao tersenyum tersenyum miris, "kau mungkin tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku, tapi kau pasti mengerti maksudku. Kami sama-sama memiliki penyakit yang mematikan dan mampu merenggut nyawa kami secara tiba-tiba, tapi kenapa hanya dia yang diberi kesempatan hidup sementara aku yang bahkan telah berhasil mematahkan vonis dokter hanya dapat hidup tak lebih lama darinya?"

Kini gantian sang lelaki asing yang tersenyum tipis. "bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu sementara hingga kini kau masih bernafas dan dapat bercakap-cakap denganku?"

Zi Tao terdiam, sementara lelaki itu kembali melanjutkan perkataanya. "Kehidupan bukan sesuatu yang dapat manusia perhitungkan, kau mungkin akan menjadi pendonor bagi adikmu, tapi apakah semua itu sudah menjadi kepastian? Tidak! Kau jangan berkecil hati begitu, kematian dapat datang kapanpun tuhan berkehendak. Begitu pula keajaiban."

Zi Tao tak mampu berkata-kata. Lelaki itu tersenyum, kemudian menyentuh pergelangan tangan Zi Tao perlahan. "berapa umurmu sekarang?"

Lama Zi Tao menjawab. "tujuhbelas,"

"_hum_ … tujuhbelas ya? Kau divonis saat sebelas tahun, dinyatakan hanya mampu bertahan lima tahun, melakukan operasi di tahun keempat, yang sudah berlalu dua tahun yang lalu. Benar?" Zi Tao mengagguk.

"jika ayahmu hanya ingin menjadikanmu donator adikmu, untuk apa dia mempertahankanmu? Bukankah akan lebih mudah jika langsung melakukan pencangkokan?"

Ting!

"_aah_ … kau sudah sampai, mau kubantu turun?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang lawan bicaranya, lelaki asing itu kembali menuntun Zi Tao menuruni bus. "tuhan memiliki rahasia, begitu pula manusia. Rahasia manusia selalu diketahui tuhan, tapi rahasia tuhan tak akan pernah manusia ketahui. Apapun yang terjadi, sebisa mungkin, nikmati hidupmu tanpa menyimpan rasa dendam pada orang lain. Kau tak perlu mengetahui keburukan seseorang, cukup ketahui kebaikannya dan biarkan tuhan yang membalas segala kejahatannya." Zi Tao merasakan tepukan halus di bahu kirinya beberapa kali.

"mungkin aku tidak layak mengatakan hal ini padamu, tapi … hiduplah dengan tenang. Sampai jumpa!"

Dan yang kemudian Zi Tao dengar adalah deru mesin bus yang kembali melaju. Lelaki asing itu telah pergi, menyisakan Zi Tao yang berdiri di halte yang sepi karena jam kerja telah terlewat sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

"dendam ya?" Zi Tao bergumam sendiri. Hingga tanpa ia sadari, ada seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil di samping kirinya yang telah memandanginya sedari tadi.

"Tao, siapa lelaki itu?"

"_Pierce_?" Baekhyun membaca judul novel yang kini di tangannya dengan keheranan. "ini buku yang kau katakan minggu lalu itu?" lelaki berperawakan kecil itu mulai membolak-balik buku milik sahabatnya secara acak. Mencoba membaca beberapa bait secara tak runtun. Kebiasaan buruknya yang hobi membaca buku secara tak teratur memang Zi Tao ketahui sejak lama, namun ia tak tahu jika Baekhyun kini tengah melakukannya. Karena saat ini, ia justru tengah sibuk memakan tempura bersama Kyungsoo yang sudah bergabung bersama keduanya.

"sekarang musim semi, apakah sudah ada sakura yang membuka kuncupnya Kyungie _hyung_?" Zi Tao bertanya di tengah acara makannya yang menyebabkan beberapa remah tepung keluar dan menempel pada bibirnya.

"belum, ini masih awal musim semi Tao-_nie_. Semua kuncup masih menutup," Kyungsoo memberitahu sembari membersihkan remah-remah tepung yang mengotori bibir Zi Tao.

"apakah banyak orang disini?"

"_um_ … lumayan, masih ada beberapa sekolah yang libur, jadi ada beberapa remaja di sini. Nanti kau pulang bersamaku saja _okay_?" Kyungsoo beralih membersihkan tangan Zi Tao yang berlumuran minyak sisa tempura. "minum?" Zi Tao mengangguk. Memberikan tangannya ke arah depan menunggu gelas yang diambilkan Kyungsoo.

"hati-hati, masih penuh …" Kyungsoo mengingatkan.

Usai minum, Zi Tao menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo. "maaf Kyungie _hyung_, aku sudah berjanji pada _sensei_ untuk pulang bersamanya."

"baiklah …" Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis.

"_ah_, kalian disitu rupanya … maaf aku terlambat, aku lupa dimana tempat yang kalian maksud," tiba-tiba saja muncul seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang langsung duduk disamping Bekhyun.

"Lay _sensei_? Kau kah itu?" Zi Tao menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yi Xing berada.

"ya, ini aku Tao-_nie_," Yi Xing menjawab sembari merogoh dari saku mantelnya.

"kenapa kau terlambat lagi _sensei_?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

"aku lupa dimana letak pohon sakura yang kau maksud ini," guru muda itu tersenyum hingga lesung pipinya terlihat begitu ketara. "semua pohon terlihat sama." Ia melanjutkan.

"_ah_- Tao-_nie_, coba kau diam dulu." Yi Xing beranjak dari duduknya dan beralih ke belakang Zi Tao. Di tangannya nampak sebuah kalung berwarna _platina_ yang akan ia pakaikan di leher Zi Tao. "_nah_, bagaimana menurut kalian. Cocok untuk Tao-_nie_?" tanya Yi Xing usai memakaikan perhiasan baru bagi murid kesayangannya itu.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel di hadapannya, sementara Kyungsoo memandanginnya sembari tersenyum. "sangat cocok, _sensei_" Kyungsoo menjawab. "ya, aku juga setuju dengan Kyungsoo _senpai_." Baekhyun akhirnya menjawab.

"baguslah, _nah_ Zi Tao, jangan pernah kau lepaskan kalung itu _okay_? Berjanji padaku!" Yi Xing memeluk Zi Tao dari belakang.

"baik, aku mengerti _sensei_ …" Zi Tao berucap manis.

"tapi _sensei_?" suara Baekhyun terdengar ganjil, "kenapa kau hanya memberikan hadiah untuk Tao saja? Mana untuk aku dan Kyungsoo _senpai_?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir kesal. Lucu sekali. Membuat Yi Xing terkekeh beberapa saat hingga merogoh kembali saku mantelnya dan mengeluarkan empat buah gelang serupa yang juga berwarna _platina_ dan memiliki ukiran nama berbeda di masing-masing permukaannya.

"kemarikan tanganmu," ucap Yi Xing pada Baekhyun. Ia memasangkan sebuah gelang bertuliskan nama Baekhyun.

"dan Kyungsoo?" Yi Xing beralih pada muridnya yang lain. Kyungsoo memberikan tangannya dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya.

"_nah_, berikan yang ini untuk Jongin." Yi Xing memberikan sebuah gelang dengan ukiran nama Jongin pada Kyungsoo. "dan Tao-_nie_, berikan ini untuk Luhan _okay_?" kembali ia memberikan sebuah gelang serupa namun dengan nama berbeda pada Zi Tao.

"terima kasih _Sensei_!" Baekhyun mencium pipi Yi Xing sekilas. Membuat sang empunya tertawa kecil kemudian balas mengacak ramburnya sayang.

"anggap saja hadiah awal ajaran baru, kemarin aku belum memberi kalian hadiah bukan?" ucap Yi Xing santai.

"bukankah liburan kemarin _sensei_ sudah mengajak kami ke Osaka sebagai hadiah liburan?" Kyungsoo memiringkan kepala.

"_ho_- benarkah?!" Yi Xing membulatkan mata.

"dasar pelupa," Baekhyun bergumam lirih. Meskipun tak terlalu terdengar yang lain, Yi Xing mendengarnya dan menghadiahkan sebuah jitakan sebagai bonus untuk murid termudanya itu.

.

.

.

"hati-hati, kepalamu …" Yi Xing mengulurkan tanganya untuk melindungi kepala Zi Tao yang nyaris terkatuk pintu. "ku antar?"

"tidak usah _sensei_, aku bisa sendiri."

"baiklah, tapi aku akan pergi setelah kau masuk. Aku akan menunggumu disini," Yi Xing memasang senyum meskipun Zi Tao tak dapat meliahatnya.

"baik, aku masuk. Selamat malam _sensei_, terima kasih untuk hari ini"

"sama-sama"

Zi Tao melangkah memasuki rumah dengan bantuan tongkat miliknya. Melangkah perlahan sambil mengira-ngira benarkah langkah yang ia ambil. Ketika tongkatnya mengenai pintu, tangan kirinya beralih menyentuh permukaan kayu dan mulai mencari gagang pintu. Ketika ia mendapatkannya, ia membukanya dengan perlahan dan hati-hati.

"darimana saja kau?!" terdengar suara Jeonmyeon yang menggema dengan nada tak suka. Zi Tao menghentikan langkahnya, menggerakkan kepala tak menentu arah karena mencari sumber suara sang ayah tiri yang terdengar pecah di udara.

"aku menemui teman-temanku" jawabnya lirih.

"oh, begitu. Sementara aku sibuk dengan perusahaanku, kau malah bermain-main dengan kawan-kawanmu?!" Zi Tao menoleh cepat ke arah belakang tubuhnya dimana Jeonmyeon melangkah mendekatinya.

"bukankah itu memang keinginanmu?" Zi Tao berucap remeh.

"kau …"

"apa?! Aku tahu segalanya, tak usah menutupi kejahatanmu dariku!" Zi Tao memasang mimik tak suka.

"Aku tak dapat melihatmu, jadi kau tak perlu takut aku akan melaporkannya pada siapapun. Dan karena aku tak memiliki siapapun, kau tidak perlu takut aku akan meminta apalagi merebut perusahaan orangtuaku darimu! Cukup dengan tidak menggangguku!"

Dan usai mengatakannya, Zi Tao berlalu dengan tongkatnya. Ia tak mengetahui jika ada seseorang yang tengah menahan tangan ayah tirinya yang nyaris menamparnya.

"lepaskan tangaku," desis Jeonmyeon pada lelaki yang masih mencengkram pergelangan tangannya.

"berani kau lukai Zi Tao, hal yang serupa akan kulakukan pada putramu" suara rendah namun tajam itu terdengar mengancam. Dengan kasar lelaki itu melepaskan cengkraman tangan Jeonmyeon.

"berani kau lakukan itu akan kugantung dia dihadapanmu!"

"kalau begitu, selanjutnya kau juga akan merasakan hal yang sama!"

"_cih_, beginikah caramu menunjukkan rasa cintamu? Dengan melindungi anaknnya?" Jeonmyeon tersenyum mengejek, "menjijikan" matanya menyipit tajam.

"dan beginikah caramu membalaskan dendamu? Dengan menyakiti anaknya?" sosok yang bertubuh lebih tinggi dari Jeomyeon itu balik menatap tajam. "sangat kekanakan!"

"keluar dari rumahku!" suara Jeonmyeon terdengar ke hampir seluruh ruangannya.

"tak usah berteriak sekencang itu sayang …" lelaki berwajah manis itu menyentuh wajah Jeonmyeon perlahan yang segera ditepis sang empunya, "kau hanya melukai tenggorokanmu." Lanjut pria itu seraya melangkahkan kakinya.

"ah- aku hampir lupa," lelaki itu menghentikan langkahnya. "satu saja pesanku Jeonmyeon. Tao-_nie_ tak dapat melihat, tapi aku melihat apa yang tak dapat dilihatnya. Dan aku dapat membuat anakmu mendapat luka terlebih dahulu sebelum kau melukai Tao-_nie_. Ingat itu baik-baik, sampai jumpa!"

"keparat kau Yi Xing!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

_Ottoke_?

Sudah menjawab pertanyaan readers sebelumnya?

Masih banyak kah typo dan kejanggalan yang kalian dapati?

.

.

Silakan sampaikan! :)

-Itshu-

Mian ne… kalau alur, dsb membuat readers-deul bingung. Itshu masih amatir. Belum terlalu paham gimana buat alur/plot yg baik. Jadi mohon bantuannya.

Author bukan apa-apa tanpa readers. Tanpa reader, gak akan ada yg ngehargain karyanya, gak akan ada yang ngasih masukan buat kesalahannya, gak akan tahu dimana kekurangannya. Juga hal-hal lainnya.

Itshu masih baru, belum ada apa-apanya. Masih gampang terbuai sama pujian, dan masih malas mengedit tulisan. Jadi masih banyak kesalahan. Karena itu mohon kemakluman. :)

Maaf kalau terkesan bagaimana, tapi beginilah perasaan Itshu setelah belajar menjadi reader untuk komentar2 yg readers deul berikan. Itshu sadar masih harus banyak intropeksi.

.

.

Thaks untuk ...

**Kirei Thelittlethieves, scarleciazeal, anisa. 1, dewicloudsddangko, Nasumichan Uharu, Aswshn, kriswu393, Wu Zi Rae KTS **, juga readers2 lainnya yang tak dapat Itshu sebutkan (dan juga tak Itshu ketahui).

Sekian.

Next?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello**

.

.

_Story Before …_

.

.

_"darimana saja kau?!" terdengar suara Jeonmyeon yang menggema dengan nada tak suka. Zi Tao menghentikan langkahnya, menggerakkan kepala tak menentu arah karena mencari sumber suara sang ayah tiri yang terdengar pecah di udara._

_"aku menemui teman-temanku" jawabnya lirih._

_"oh, begitu. Sementara aku sibuk dengan perusahaanku, kau malah bermain-main dengan kawan-kawanmu?!" Zi Tao menoleh cepat ke arah belakang tubuhnya dimana Jeonmyeon melangkah mendekatinya._

_"bukankah itu memang keinginanmu?" Zi Tao berucap remeh._

_"kau …"_

_"apa?! Aku tahu segalanya, tak usah menutupi kejahatanmu dariku!" Zi Tao memasang mimik tak suka._

_"Aku tak dapat melihatmu, jadi kau tak perlu takut aku akan melaporkannya pada siapapun. Dan karena aku tak memiliki siapapun, kau tidak perlu takut aku akan meminta apalagi merebut perusahaan orangtuaku darimu! Cukup dengan tidak menggangguku!"_

_Dan usai mengatakannya, Zi Tao berlalu dengan tongkatnya …_

_._

_._

* * *

. . .

* * *

.

.

Zi Tao meletakkan tongkatnya yang telah dilipat ke atas meja nakas. Perlahan namun pasti kakinya melangkah menuju ranjang, ia lalu merebahkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan. Mencoba menenangkan diri dari amarah yang tiba-tiba meluap dalam dadanya. Ia menghela nafas perlahan, memejamkan mata, mencoba melupakan kekesalannya.

_Tak perlu memikirkannya._

**_Hiduplah dengan tenang._**

**_Tenang …_**

_._

_._

**_Untuk apa dia mempertahankanmu?_**

Entah mengapa suara lelaki asing itu kembali terngiang di telinganya. Berputar dalam kepalanya seolah mencari jalan keluar. Semakin lama pertanyaan itu semakin membuatnya gelisah. Mengapa? Mengapa mengapa mengapa? Giliran suara itu yang berputar dalam rongga telinganya.

Zi Tao terdiam, mencoba mencari jawabannya.

"ssh …" ia mendesis kecil.

Jawaban itu tak kunjung ia dapatkan.

Kesal, Zi Tao langsung meraih bantal yang telah ia hafal letaknya dan langsung melesakkan kepalanya. "Aaa!" ia berteriak penuh kekesalan.

Namun tak ada yang mendengarnya.

Tak ada yang mendengarkan.

.

.

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_Title : Story of Memory_**

**_Genre : (for now) Friendship._**

**_Rate : K-T_**

**_Chas : (now) Huang Zi Tao, Kris Wu, Luhan (Kim Luhan), Kim Jongin (Kai), Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jeonmyeon (Suho), Yi Xing (Lay), Xiumin and Chen._**

**_Author : Itshu and LouLou_**

**_Note : _**

**_*karena perasaan yang sedang galau, Itshu jadi blank buat lanjutin chap ini. Akhirnya Itshu minta 'bantuan' deh sama si LouLou. :3 (untung dia mau di susahin). Jadi maaf klo aga berbeda dari biasanya ya …_**

**_**kemarin ada yang bertanya, apakah boleh mendapatkan donatur dari orang hidup? Yang Itshu tahu di dunia kedokteran sih ga boleh, tapi di beberapa cerita dan kejadian (nyata), memperoleh donatur dari orang hidup itu diperbolehkan selama yang jadi donatur itu mau. Tapi sejauh itu sih bukan pendonoran organ tubuh yang bisa membuat orang yang mendonorkan mati seketika. Paling macam pendonoran mata, ginjal, sumsum tulang, dan hati. Sejauh yg Itshu tau sih begitu. Yah, mohon maaf kalau tak masuk akal. Waktu itu ide ini terlintas begitu saja tanpa Itshu kaji lebih dalam. Mian! :3_**

**_***Dan sebutan Sensei tidak hanya panggilan untuk guru, tapi juga dapat digunakan untuk orang2 yang di anggap memiliki kemampuan lebih dalam keterampilannya. Seperti dokter, dan mangaka (pembuat manga) pun dapat dipanggil sensei._**

**_…_**

**_Maaf kalau banyak bicara :3_**

**_Selamat membaca! ;)_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

.

.

* * *

.

.

Chanyeol meletakkan belanjaanya ke atas meja. Kedua mata hitamnya menyapu keseluruh ruangan yang nampak sunyi tak berpenghuni. "Kris?" lelaki bertubuh tinggi menjulang itu mencoba memanggil patner kerjanya. Namun tak ada jawaban. Kawannya itu seolah hilang entah kemana.

"kau sudah pulang?" tanya seseorang dari balik badannya.

"O! _Se-sensei_! K-kau disini?! Dimana Kris?" Chanyeol terbelalak kaget dan malah balik bertanya. Menatap penuh tanda tanya ke arah Xiumin yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari ruang dapurnya.

"jadi ini yang kalian sembunyikan dariku _hah_?! Mengapa dia jadi begitu?! Kau pasti memaksakannya menggantikan tugasmu _kan_?!"

"a- aku tidak bermaksud begitu … dia sendiri yang menawarkan diri!"

"_huh_, sekali lagi kutemukan bocah itu sakit, kupecat kau!" jemari lentik sosok mungil itu mengacung hingga menyentuh dahi Chanyeol yang ditumbuhi beberapa keringat dingin. Lelaki jangkung itu hanya dapat membisu, berani apa dia kalau sudah membuat gurunya itu marah?

"lalu, kemana Kris?" Chanyeol mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Menatap guru sekaligus atasannya yang telah menjauh darinya.

"dia kusuruh membeli obat" jawab Xiumin singkat seraya mengecek makanan dalam kantong belanjaan Chanyeol. "_ck_, bagaima bisa kalian memberi makan seperti ini pada anak sepertinya?! Kau mau membunuhnya secara perlahan?!" Xiumin menatap sengit berkotak-kotak Pocky rasa coklat dalam kantong belanjaan Chanyeol.

"itu bukan untuknya! Itu milikku!" Chanyeol buru-buru menyelamatkan makanan kesayangannya dari amukan sang _sensei_ yang gerah akan kelakukannya yang—mungkin—akan membuat 'anak' kesayangannya jatuh sakit.

"kalau begitu berhenti memakannya! Itu bukan makanan pokok!" Xiumin membulatkan mata hingga nampak nyaris keluar, kedua tangannya segera meraih kantong belanjaan Chanyeol dan berusaha merebutnya. Tak kuasa atas kebiasaan muridnya yang senang mengkonsumsi makanan berpengawet yang satu itu.

"tidak mau!" Chanyeol enggan mengalah.

"Park Chanyeol!"

"_sensei_ … jangan~!" Chanyeol mulai merengek.

"kalau kau mengambilnya aku akan mengundurkan diri dan beralih profesi!" mendengar ucapan bawahannya yang terdengar mengancam, Xiumin buru-buru melepaskan genggamannya.

_Yeah_, walau banyak asisten macam Chanyeol di luar sana. Tapi mencari asisten penurut dan sabar macam dirinya bukanlah hal mudah. Pekerjaanya sebagai _mangaka_ yang amat 'rajin'—red: produktif—sering kali membuat beberapa asisten kewalahan dan angkat tangan bekerja di bawah namanya.

"_huh_! Dasar keras kepala! Awas kalau kau sakit, jangan pernah meminta pertolonganku!"

"siapa pula yang mau meminta bantuanmu, kalau aku sakit aku lebih memilih menjauh darimu!"

"apa?! Dasar bocah sialan!"

"hey _sensei_, tidakkah kau sadar teriakkanmu akan mengganggu bocah itu?" sebuah suara datar mengintrupsi guru mungil itu dari amukannya yang siap meledak. Xiumin mengalihkan pandangannya, sementara Chanyeol telah sampai di dapur untuk menyembunyikan semua persediaan 'makanannya' ke dalam 'brangkas' rahasiannya.

Xiumin menatap malas sosok lain muridnya yang memiliki wajah datar. "kenapa lama sekali!?" semprot Xiumin tanpa ampun. Seolah mengalihkan amarahnya dari Chanyeol ke Kris yang kini tengah menyapu wajahnya akibat 'hujan' lokal.

"apotek itu berjarak 5 blok dari sini, apa yang _sensei_ harapkan dengan tenagaku yang nyaris habis ini?" Kris menjawab tenang seolah itulah jawaban paling lumrah dalam hidupnya. Membuat Xiumin memutar bola mata jengah sembari membatin _'apa-apaan dia?!'_

.

* * *

.

Rumah merangkap tempat kerja yang biasanya sunyi itu kini berubah gaduh. Xiumin masih saja membujuk bocah lelaki bersurai madu yang tengah menyembuyikan tubuhnya di balik selimut tebal, wajahnya di menempel erat pada bantal, enggan mendengarkan Xiumin dan lebih memilih mengacuhkannya.

"_yak_! Cepat makan makananmu!" titah Xiumin kesal.

"tidak mau!" bantah lelaki di balik selimut.

"_yaaaah_!" Xiumin berteriak frustasi.

"berisik!" Chanyeol berteriak dari ruang kerjanya. "tenang lah sedikit _sensei_! Aku sedang mengerjakan bagian yang sulit!" lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu menekan-nekan kuas kecil di tangannya ke atas tinta dengan kesal.

"_huuh_ … awas kau kalau kau tak meminum obatmu!" ancam Xiumin kemudian keluar dari kamar bocah itu.

Kris menatap Xiumin yang keluar dari kamar sepupunya sejenak. Mengambil satu stik Pock di dekatnya kemudian memasukkannya kedalam mulut, ia mengunyahnya perlahan sembari mengoleskan tinta di beberapa bagian kertas yang telah diisi gambar.

Xiumin memasuki ruang kerjanya. Segera menempati tempat duduknya, dan memulai kerjanya.

Setelahnya, ketiga lelaki itu sibuk pada pekerjaanya masing-masing. Xiumin yang berkutat dengan sketsa komiknya, Chanyeol yang sibuk merapihkan dan mempertebal sketsa Xiumin, juga Kris yang asik mem-blok sketsa yang telah lolos dari Chanyeol. Semuanya hanyut pada pekerjaanya masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya semua ketenangan itu—sedikit—terganggu akibat suara pintu di buka dan langkah malas yang memasuki ruang tengah.

"selamat pagi~" suara malas khas lelaki berambut coklat tua itu berhasil melenyapkan kesunyian sejenak yang telah kembali ke rumah berukuran lumayan luas itu. Tak ada yang menjawab, Chen—lelaki yang bertugas menyelesaikan gambar sketsa itu melangkah malas menuju bilik kerjanya yang bersebelahan dengan Kris. Di antara keempatnya—Kris, Chanyeol, Xiumin dan Chen. Memang hanya Xiumin dan Chanyeol saja yang memiliki ruang kerja sendiri. Sementara untuk Kris dan Chen cukup dengan bilik sedang yang tak terlalu terlalu tertutup.

Lelaki yang tak diketahui dari mana asalnya itu meletakkan kepalanya ke atas meja kerjanya, wajahnya nampak kelelahan. Matanya tertutup rapat seolah tak mampu di buka.

"bergadang?" tanya Kris.

"_yeah_, aku mati-matian menahan kantuk demi merampungkan komik vol 3 itu dan mengirimnya hari ini bersama komik-komik kiriman minggu lalu." Chen berbicara tanpa membuka matanya sedikit pun. "_hoooh_ Kris … kenapa semua komik itu harus kita yang menyelesaikan _sih_?! Memang apa yang para pekerja magang lakukan di perusahaan?! Kenapa semua komik itu dikirim ke sini untuk pengecekan?! Memang kita apa?! Mesin pengecek?!" lelaki bertubuh kurus itu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

Sebagai pekerja ia merasa dirugikan karena pekerjaan yang harusnya dilakukan para pekerja di perusahaan penerbit komik itu yang malah di alihkan kepada mereka—dia dan Kris. Mengecek komik, sungguh itulah hal yang membosankan!

"sudahlah, _toh_ matamu tak lebih mengerikan daripada milikku _kan_?" Kris berucap datar sembari menunjuk kedua matanya yang memiliki kantung mata berlipat-lipat layaknya lemak di perut seorang ibu pasca melahirkan.

Chen menatap sahabat senasipnya sekilas. Benar memang, sebagai anak dari pemilik penerbit itu, Kris memang menghendel lebih banyak urusan. Dan semua itu telah berhasil membuat penampilannya tak pernah baik ketika masa penerbitan berlaku. Wajahnya yang tampan seolah hilang entah kemana digantikan wajah kuyu yang penuh kerutan di sana-sini.

"kau tidurlah, nanti tiga jam lagi akan kubangunkan. Kita bergantian saja. Kau setuju?"

Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa Chen langsung saja melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Kris. Tak perlu di tanya apa yang ia lakukan. Sekarang ia pasti sudah terlelap di alam bawah sadarnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

* * *

.

.

Zi Tao menggandeng tangan Baekhyun erat. Takut kalau saja tautannya terlepas dan dia akan tersesat di stasiun yang penuh sesak. "Tao, aku mau ke toilet dulu. Kau diam di sini _oke_? Jangan kemana-mana!" Baekhyun menempelkan tubuh Zi Tao ke salah satu dinding stasiun. "aku akan cepat kembali!" lelaki bertubuh kecil itu langsung bergegas menuju tempat tujuannya. Meninggalkan Zi Tao yang merapatkan tubuhnya sembari memegang tongkatnya erat. Entah mengapa lelaki bermata _emerald_ itu merasa gelisah tak seperti biasanya.

"pencuri! Tangkap pencuri itu!" sebuah teriakan entah darimana asalnya terdengar di sekitar Zi Tao.

"_hey_, awas! Menyingkir dari sana!" kembali Zi Tao mendengar suara yang dilayangkan entah pada siapa. Ia bergeming, _toh_ belum tentu teriakkan ditujukan pada dirinya _kan_?

Srek,

Bruk!

.

.

Zi Tao memejam. Meski tak akan melihat apapun sekalipun kedua manik indahnya membuka sempurna, instingnya menyuruhnya menutup mata. Tubuhnya terhimpit sesuatu. "hey, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang pria.

"_hey_ tuan?" sebuah tepukan kecil terasa di bahunya. Zi Tao membuka mata, ia mengenal suara itu.

"a-aku … aku baik-baik saja" ucap Zi Tao. Sayu-sayu ia mendengar kegaduhan di sekitarnya.

"tadi hampir saja. Tanganmu … tak sakit _kan_?" pria itu menatap tangan kanan Zi Tao yang masih dililit perban.

"tidak, terima kasih atas bantuannya." Zi Tao berniat membungkuk berterima kasih, namun tanpa ia ketahui lelaki itu berjarak terlalu dekat dengannya hingga kepalanya membentur dada pria di hadapannya.

"O! maaf!" Zi Tao refleks kembali membungkuk dan kembali membuat kepalanya terkatuk dada lelaki di hadapannya.

"O-oo! k-kau terkena lagi ya?!"

"tidak apa-apa, aku yang salah."

"Zi Tao! Zi- … hey! Siapa kau?!" Baekhyun yang baru kembali dari toilet langsung menatap was-was ke arah pria di hadapan sahabatnya.

"dia bukan orang jahat Baekhyun, dia tadi menolongku." Zi Tao mencoba meraih Baekhyun yang ia rasa berada di hadapannya.

"benarkah?" lelaki manis itu menatap sejenak sahabatnya. Namun tak lama ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pria di hadapannya. "_hey_ tuan tinggi, kau tidak berniat macam-macam pada sahabatku _kan_?!" mata sipit Baekhyun membulat lebar.

"tidak" pria bertubuh tinggi itu menjawab datar.

_'tuan tinggi?' _Zi Tao membatin. Rasanya ia pernah mendengarnya beberapa tempo hari yang lalu.

"baiklah, terima kasih telah menolong sahabatku. Kami permisi. Ayo Tao …" Baekhyun meraih tangan kiri Zi Tao seraya menariknya menuju peron dimana kereta yang akan mereka tumpangi datang.

.

* * *

.

"Baekhyun?" tanya Zi Tao begitu keduanya telah duduk nyaman di kursi shinkansen yang akan membawa keduanya menuju Osaka. "ya?" jawab Baekhyun sembari menatap Zi Tao.

"lelaki tadi itu, apakah dia lelaki yang kau lihat di halte itu?" tanya Zi Tao.

"bukan, mereka memang tinggi. Tapi wajah mereka berbeda. Kenapa?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"tidak, hanya bertanya saja."

.

* * *

.

"Chanyeol, Chanyeol-ah … Chanyeol bangunlah … kita sampai!" Kris membangunkan Chanyeol dari tidur panjangnya selama perjalanan mereka menuju Osaka. Kedua lelaki yang memiliki tubuh sama tinggi itu mendapat tugas keluar daerah untuk mengecek beberapa masalah pengiriman di Osaka yang harus segera diselesaikan. Merepotkan, begitu pikir Kris. Tapi apa yang dapat ia perbuat selain mematuhi suruhan ayahnya?

_Yeah_, meskipun pada dasarnya hanya Kris seorang yang mendapat tugas tersebut. Chanyeol mau tak mau harus ikut serta agar Kris tak tersesat di Kyoto karena tak mampu berbahasa kansai (dialek Osaka).

"hoaah … haah … aku masih lelah~" Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya hingga tanpa sengaja mengenai seseorang yang tengah berjalan di lorong.

"akh!" pekik seorang lelaki seraya memegangi kepalanya yang menjadi korban.

"O! Maaf! Aku tidak- _ee_ … kau?!" Chanyeol menatap lelaki tunanetra di belakang lelaki yang tengah mengaduh.

"_yak_! _Appeunda_~" Baekhyun yang tengah kesakitan menggumam dalam bahasa korea.

"O! Kau orang korea?!" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah lelaki pendek di hadapannya.

"Dasar bodoh!" umpat Baekhyun kesal.

"_hey_-"

"maaf, bisakah kalian tidak menghalangi jalan?" potong suara kesal di balik badan lelaki tunanetra yang membisu tak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi.

.

* * *

.

"aku sungguh minta maaf! Maafkan aku!" Chanyeol kembali membungkuk untuk kesekian kalinya. Baekhyun melengos, enggan menjawab dan lebih memilih diam. Pipinya mengembung kesal. Sebal!

"yak! Sesama warga korea bukankah seharusnya saling memaafkan?!" Chanyeol yang merasa telah mengakui kesalahannya merasa jengah.

"baik aku memaafkanmu puas?! Sudah sana jangan mengikuti kami!" omel Baekhyun galak dan penuh penekanan. Membuat beberapa pasang mata menatap haran ke arah kedua lelaki yang memiliki beda tinggi yang cukup signifikan itu.

"siapa yang mengikutimu! Ini halte! Wajar jika aku juga di sini, dasar cebol!" Chanyeol berujar asal. Membuat lelaki kecil di samping kanannya membulatkan mata sengit. Jari kanannya membentuk gunting, ingin sekali mencolok kedua mata bulat lelaki di sampingnya yang berhasil menyulut amarahnya.

"apa kau bilang?! Ucapkan sekali lagi!" tangan kanan Baekhyun mulai meninggi. Bersiap menusuk kedua mata lelaki tinggi di hadapannya jika ia kembali mengucapkan kata-kata yang mengusik kemarahan dalam dirinya.

"Baekhyun …" Zi Tao yang telah berhasil meraih lengan baju sahabatnya langsung menariknya menjauhi Chanyeol. "sudahlah …" ucapnya menenangkan.

"dasar bodoh" desis Baekhyun masih tak mau mengalah.

Zi Tao menghela nafas. Berpergian berdua dengan Baekhyun saja memang agak menyulitkan. Terutama jika hal seperti ini terjadi, tak terhitung berapa kali mereka nyaris berada dalam masalah gara-gara Baekhyun yang mudah sekali marah jika tinggi badannya di bawa-bawa. Dan Zi Tao tak mampu berbuat apa-apa selain menenangkan sahabatnya dan berharap amarahnya reda. Karena jika tidak, sudah pasti akhirnya akan terjadi baku hantam.

"umh, maafkan temanku." Ucap sebuah suara di samping Zi Tao yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Kris. "dia kelelahan, jadi kurasa tidak dapat berfikir jernih. Maaf ya," ia melanjutkan.

"tidak, temanku juga salah." Tutur Zi Tao. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya merasa tak terima. "enak saja, aku tidak salah!"

"kau memang salah! Dasar-"

"Baekhyun/Chanyeol!" Zi Tao maupun Kris meneriaki masing-masing sahabatnya kesal. Kekanakan sekali _sih_?!

Kedua lelaki yang tengah bersiteru itu saling melempar _death glare_. Mendengus, kemudian membuang muka ke arah berlawanan. Membuat Kris yang melihatnya menatap malas, sementara Zi Tao diam tak tahu.

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Zi Tao yang masih menatap lurus punggung Baekhyun. Kedua matanya berkedip tak percaya. Setelah dua tahun dibayang-bayangi sosok manis pemuda tanggung yang ia temui di kebun binatang, bertemu dengannya tanpa sengaja hingga membuat tangannya terluka, dan kini, dia kembali menemuinya dan berada di sampingnya sambil memandanginya.

Zi Tao menoleh tiba-tiba, membuat Kris yang tengah menatapnya segera mengalihkan pandangannya karena merasa di tatap Zi Tao. Karena sekalipun ia tak dapat melihat, mata berwarna _emerald_ itu seolah memiliki cahaya hingga mampu membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya silau karenanya.

"maaf, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Suaramu tak asing di telingaku." Zi Tao berkata.

Kris terdiam, mencoba berfikir. Ia ingin sekali berkata 'ya! Kita pernah bertemu dua tahun yang lalu, kau waktu itu menjadi pemanduku! Aku Kevin!' tapi mana mungkin dia menjawab begitu, memang lelaki di hadapannya ini mengingatnya? Lagi pula, sosok yang kenal itu berbeda. Yang ia ketahui, lelaki bermata _emerald_ itu bernama Edison dan bukan bernama Zi Tao yang tengah menatapnya kini. Dan dia dapat melihat, tidak seperti lelaki di hadapannya ini. Kris kenal betul mata _emerald_ bersinar itu, karena saat bersama Edison dulu, kedua mata itulah yang paling lama ia tatap. Tapi dengan 'sosok' dan nama yang berbeda itu, Kris merasa ragu jika lelaki di hadapannya kini memang Edison. Lelaki yang telah menghantui tidurnya selama dua tahun ini.

Tapi Kris merasa jika lelaki ini Zi Tao.

Tapi … apa itu benar dia?

"hallo? Tuan? Kau masih di situ?" Zi Tao yang tak kunjung mendapat respon dari Kris kembali bersuara.

"ah, kita …"

"Kris! Bus kita sudah tiba!" Chanyeol memberi tahu.

"_um_ … sebenarnya …"

"_haish_! Kris!" kesal akan tingkah laku kawannya yang lama, Chanyeol langsung mendekati Kris dan Zi Tao dengan langkah cepat. Ia meraih saku mantelnya, mengambil sebuah kartu nama kemudian memberikannya pada Zi Tao yang diam tak tahu apa-apa.

"_nah_, pria bermata hijau … kau dengar suaraku? Aku lelaki yang membantumu menaiki bus beberapa hari yang lalu. Namaku Chanyeol." Chanyeol menjabat tangan kiri Zi Tao yang memegang kartu nama pemberiannya. "dan lelaki yang berada di sampingmu ini Kris, dia yang menolongmu di stasiun tadi. Dia juga yang mematahkan tanganmu."Chanyeol dengan seenak hatinya menggerakkan tangan kiri Zi Tao menepuk pundak Kris.

"_nah_, sudah bukan? ayo, kau lama sekali!" Omel Chanyeol seraya menyeret paksa Kris dari samping Zi Tao yang masih mematung mencerna ucapan lelaki jangkung yang kini melenggang menuju bus bersama sahabatnya yang terlihat tak mau meninggalkan halte. Kris merasa belum puas.

"_yak_! Sebentar Chanyeol!" Kris berusaha melepaskan diri dari eratan tangan sahabatnya.

"_ishh_! Ini bus terakhir tahu! Kau mau tertinggal?! Pekerjaan kita masih banyak!"

"tapi-"

"aku tahu, sudah ayo masuk dulu!" Chanyeol bersikeras menarik sahabatnya yang mulai membuat para penumpang di belakang mereka merasa kesal. Akhirnya Kris menuruti Chanyeol dengan berat hati.

Melihat tingkah kedua lelaki jangkung itu, Baekhyun hanya diam dengan salah satu alis tertaut lebih tinggi. Heran. '_dasar pria-pria aneh_' ia mendumal dalam hati. Sementara Zi Tao masih berkutat dalam pikirannya sendiri. '_jadi dia pria yang tadi menolongku? Dan dia juga lelaki yang membuat tangan kananku patah? Jadi itu dia, tapi mengapa …_'

"hey lelaki bermata hijau! Kertas di tangamu itu kartu nama Kris! Dia juga penah pernah bertemu denganmu dua tahun yang lalu! Di kebun binatang Tokyo! Tropical Land! Dia- hempf~ yak!" mulut Chanyeol di bekap Kris secara paksa.

"_huh_, apa-apan mereka. Membuat malu saja. Aneh" gerutu Baekhyun.

"dua tahun yang lalu …? Kebun … binatang?" Zi Tao bergumam sendiri.

"Tropical … Land …"

Mata lelaki bermata emerald itu membulat. "Dia …"

…

'_lelaki itu?!_'

"Tao, bus kita datang."

.

.

* * *

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jeonmyeon menatap sebuah foto kusam di dalam laci kerjanya. Foto yang menampilkan tiga orang lelaki dan dua wanita muda yang tengah tersenyum itu membuat hatinya bergemuruh kesal. Kebencian itu kembali menyelimutinya. Tangan kanannya mengambil foto itu perlahan.

_"berani kau lukai Zi Tao, hal yang serupa akan kulakukan pada putramu" _Jari telunjuk Jeonmyen menyentuh wajah seorang pria paling sipit di antara ketiga pria yang ada dalam foto itu perlahan.

"kenapa kau memihak orang yang salah Yi Xing …" lelaki yang memasuki usia 35 tahun itu berucap lirih penuh penekanan.

_"kalau begitu, selanjutnya kau juga akan merasakan hal yang sama!" _jemarinya beralih menyentuh wajah lelaki berdimple yang memeluk lelaki sipit dengan satu tangan.

"benarkah kau mampu melakukan hal itu padaku?" sebuah kekehan kecil terdengar meremehkan.

* * *

**_"maaf Suho, aku mencintai orang lain. Aku … a-aku tidak mungkin mencintaimu …"_**

**_"lalu siapa yang kau cintai? Xia Lee?"_**

**_"tidak, …"_**

**_"Zi Xiu? K-kau … kau mencintai-"_**

**_"aku …"_**

. . .

* * *

"mengapa kau harus mencintainya … ?" suara lirih itu nyaris tak terdengar siapapun.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

.

Ottoke?

Banyak typo? Ada kenjanggalan?

Ada pertanyaan?

.

.

Thanks for : dewicloudsddangko, Aswshn, fitriws21, anisa. 1, TaoKYU, peachpetals, exopandahuang, and Kirei Thelittlethieves.

-juga untuk readers deul yang lain, yg tak tersebut dan tak dapat d sebutkan (?)-

.

Tinggalkan jejak ne?

Salam~!

-Itshu-


End file.
